Window coverings can be used to cover a window and/or a portion of a wall. In many cases, window coverings can be used for managing sunlight, creating privacy, or other functional purposes. Window coverings can additionally provide a variety of decorative features to enhance the enjoyment of a space. Some window coverings are attached to a motorized window covering assembly to aid a user in opening and closing the window covering.
Motorized window covering assemblies holding window coverings such as curtains and blinds are often unattractive due to the visual appearance of the motor assembly and related parts. For example, motors used to automate the opening and closing of the window coverings may be located in plain sight or may be covered by a light window covering fabric, creating an unpleasant visual experience for the user. Where control lines or wires are needed to control the motors, they may be run so as to create an eye sore. A setup box has historically been needed to integrate traditional motors into WiFi systems for controlling the motors remotely. The setup box may be located in plain sight or in a location that is visually unattractive. There is a need for motor assemblies that increase the attractiveness of motorized window covering assemblies.
Motorized window covering assemblies are costly. The setup boxes, which have historically been needed to integrate traditional motors into WiFi systems for controlling the motors remotely, have a limited range. Consequently, a number of setup boxes may be needed when the motors are spread over a wide range (e.g., throughout a house or building). Additionally, the setup boxes are costly, increasing the cost of installing motorized window covering assemblies. There is further cost associated with devices used by users, such as remote controls, to send commands to the window covering assemblies to open and close the window coverings. There is a need to reduce the cost of installing motorized window covering assemblies.
Motorized window covering assemblies historically could only be controlled by a user when the user was within a limited range. The devices used by users to send commands to the window covering assemblies have a limited range. A user outside of this range will not be able to control, for example, a window shade in their bedroom or living room. In houses or buildings with a large number of motorized window covering assemblies, a single user with a single device may not be able to control each of the window covering assemblies in the house or building. This prevents, for example, a central command center in a large building from controlling all the motorized window covering assemblies in the building. There is a need to improve the ability to control motorized window covering assemblies.